The Amulet, The Ring, And The Shunned - Part 2
by GreenEyes1
Summary: Angel and crew arrive in Sunnydale, Algrae plots to kill the slayer. R/R if you would like more of this story. Sorry about the format, I was having trouble actually getting it uploaded.


The Amulet, The Ring, And The Shunned  
Part 2  
  
Sunnydale, California  
Buffy lunged as her attacker swung a large sword at her head. She delivered a series of punches and kicks. Her attacker also delivered punches and kicks. Suddenly Buffy did a spinning roundhouse kick, that seemed to take all of half a second, that sent her assailant flying across the room. He landed on the hard mat on his back.  
Riley: (Groaning as he sits up.) That was good…. (He slowly starts to get to his feet, groaning as he did so.) Lets spring for a break, shall we?  
Buffy: (Lightly hopping in a fighting stance.) Nah, I'm ready for more. (It took her a second to see how slow and bruised Riley looked, as he stiffly took his position, and she stopped.) …or we could go for a break.  
Riley: You read my mind.  
He grabs a towel from a rack, and wipes the sweat off his face and neck. As they sat down, they both grabbed two water bottles and took a couple sips. Buffy looked ready to take on more, like usual.  
Buffy: (After a slight pause.) You're getting better, you know.  
Riley: (Raises an eyebrow.) Fighting?  
Buffy: Yeah, fighting. (Riley starts to chuckle, and basically chokes on his water. Once he had stopped hacking, Buffy continued.) I mean, you were up a lot longer then when we first started fighting. You were more ready for what I was going to do. That was good. (She noticed Riley's slight smile.) What? What's the matter?  
Riley: Its just…I'm usually the guy that says that somebody's improving. It's the whole military-initiative thing…I think.  
Buffy remembered her time at the Initiative. If she could help it, she was never going back to that place. She felt bad for the Professor and all, but that place totally creeped her out.  
Just then Graham & Forest both entered the large sparing room that Buffy & Riley had been using. Forest and Graham both take in there surroundings differently. Forest felt nothing but loathing toward Buffy for a number of reasons and decided to ignore her all together. Graham couldn't see why Forest hated Buffy so much, he saw an intelligent, bright, pretty girl in front of him. When he came in he smiled his famous smile at her. Buffy smiled back at him, then frowned when she noticed Forest.  
Forest: (Walks right up to Riley, brushing Buffy off.) Hey, you feel up to patrolling tonight?  
Riley: I'd love to Forest, really. But actually…Buffy-  
Buffy: (Interrupts.)- Has to be going.  
Riley: (Turns to her a little hurt.) What?  
Buffy: I should really be getting back to the gang. I…promised Giles…I'd see him. (Without waiting for a response.) I'll see you later.  
She gives her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, then grabs her bag off the floor by the bench that they were sitting in, and jogs off toward the direction of the door. Seconds later, the loud clang of the door was heard echoing off the walls of the practically empty room. The three guys were quiet until they heard the latch. It was almost as if it was a procedure they had gone over. None of them could talk until cued.  
Riley: (Grunting as he pulled off his tank-top, the large bandage that covered his chest was clearly visible. He stiffly got to his feet pulling a t-shirt on.) You don't have to be so rude toward her Forest. She is my girlfriend, you could try showing her a little respect.  
He slowly stretched his back muscles, he had really taken a beating from Buffy. Forest purposely ignored the last comment.  
Forest: Clearly you aren't up to full strength, Riley. You should be staying home tonight. Graham and I will get some of the trainees to go with us. You need to save your strength.  
Riley: (Grabs his bag off the floor wincing slightly. He really shouldn't have agreed to spar with Buffy today.) I'm fine. Lets just go, okay?  
He walks away toward the door. Graham, who had stood in silence observing finally spoke up.  
Graham: (Watches Riley go, then turns to Forest.) What the hell is wrong with you anyway, Forest? What is the deal with you and Buffy? You act like you'd rip her apart for looking at you wrong, which you probably would, so don't get any ideas.  
Forest: (Gets right in Graham's face, so they were nose-to-nose.) You want to know what pisses me off the most is as soon as the dainty little girlfriend comes to the initiative-  
Graham: She isn't dainty, you've seen her fight.  
Forest: As soon as she comes, she gets the promotion that has long since been standing for me. Riley doesn't care about honor or anything like that anymore. All he wants is to make sure that he gets some.  
Graham: (Taken aback by the hostility in Forest's voice. He was speechless for a few seconds.) One, I overheard Buffy telling Riley that she didn't like the initiative, and she doesn't want to be a field commander for anybody. Two, maybe you should re-think who should go patrolling tonight with a temper like that.  
He left the room with Forest seething, and glaring after him.  
  
On a Dark Street…  
  
Even though the night was warm, Willow still got a cold chill walking, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. She was headed toward Giles' house, everybody was meeting there, then they were all going to catch a movie. It almost felt like old times, back in Sunnydale before the whole 'saving the world' thing kept coming up. Well…it would have been normal, but Spike was going also. That would prove interesting. A vampire at the movies…she couldn't help smiling at the thought of Spike going all noble. It was pretty funny.   
Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts when she got the feeling that she wasn't by herself any longer. Her sense was right, up ahead in her path, two shadows surfaced. Willow almost shrieked out loud, then she remembered the stake that she had been taking with her in case such an emergency happened. She couldn't tell if the people were vampires…but she wasn't going to take any chances. She wished they hadn't been standing by that streetlight. If only they weren't so close…or the light wasn't so bright. Anyway, she couldn't tell if was human or un-human that guarded her path. She held the stake out in front of her, close to her stomach, her posture made it clear she wasn't used to it.  
Vampire #1: Ooo. I'm scared…she has a stake.  
His sarcastic voice ate at Willow, and she wished she was Buffy.  
Vampire #2: (To Willow.) Are you sure you know how to use that thing?  
Willow tried a couple different ways with the stake, looking very awkward with the stake.  
Willow: Yeah, the pointy end goes into the heart of the end-dead. Namely, you. So it would be smart if you guys left right now.  
Vampire #1: Ain't no way-  
Vampire #2: Ain't no how!  
After saying this they started advancing toward Willow. She saw clearly now, that they were definitely vampires. Trying not to panic, Willow thought about what Buffy would do.  
Willow: (Quietly to herself.) Buffy would slay the beasts.   
Deciding to do the un-Buffy thing, and the very-Willow thing, she turned tail and ran. Willow was fast, she had experience in staying one step ahead of the bad guys, she hoped her luck wouldn't leave her now. As Willow was trying to decide the best way to get away, and cut to Giles' house, she saw an alley that looked promising. She ran faster and harder toward it. If only she could get to Giles' house. Then reality sunk in. She was already getting tired, and she would never make it that far. She was going to have to do something, and fast. As she sprinted into the alley, she almost yelled in frustration, the alley was bricked off. The only way out was to either climb over the ten-foot brick wall, or face two blood-thirsty vampires armed with only a stake. She slowly backed into the wall, almost jumping when she actually hit the wall. The vampires came closer.  
  
Border of Sunnydale…  
  
Algrae was taking in the surroundings of the city.  
Algrae: So this is the city of the Slayer.  
He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He looked at the amulet it in his hand. Buffy didn't stand a chance. As he slipped it on, he could feel the power coursing through his body. He smiled evilly, thinking of the pain that the slayer was going to endure.  
  
In that same alley…  
  
Willow didn't know what she should do, she tried to climb up the brick wall behind her, but the top of it was way over her head. She couldn't even reach it if she jumped. She slowly turned back toward the growling, advancing vampires.  
Willow: (Starting to stutter.) Y-You don't want me.  
Vampire #1: (Rolls his yellow eyes.) And why not? You're the most delectable morsel that I've seen all night.  
Willow: (Gaining a small amount of confidence.) Because it just so happens that I'm friends with the slayer! And if you kill me, she naturally have to come and kill you!  
Vampire #1: Ooo. The Slayer.  
Vampire #2: Is that…supposed to scare us?  
Angel: (Suddenly appearing from behind, and punching the second vampire hard in the jaw.) No, but this should.  
He took down the vampire that had made the sarcastic comment about the Slayer, and had him easily dusted in a matter of seconds. The other one had gotten scared, and ran away, afraid to end up like his friend. Doyle, still trying to make amends (Angel wouldn't talk to him at all the whole way to Sunnydale, in fact Angel wouldn't talk period.) took off after the escaping vampire. Since Angel was still very mad at him, he didn't even acknowledge that he had left.  
Willow: (So relieved she felt like crying.) Angel! You saved my life!  
She fought the urge to run toward him and give him a hug, knowing the way that he dealt with his emotions. She knew Angel well, but not 'I'm going to give you a hug' well. Cordelia had waited out in the alley while the two had gone to Willow's rescue. The vamp on the run had almost ran her down trying to get away.  
Angel: (As they walked out of the alley, he sized her up, noting how mature she had gotten.) Are you alright?  
Willow: Yeah-  
Angel: (Nods to her hair.) You cut your hair.  
Willow: (Self-consciously touches her head.) Yeah, awhile back. Before I started college and all.  
Angel: (Nods.) College. It looks good.  
Willow: (Uncertainly.) Uh…thanks.  
They get out of the alley, and see Cordelia leaning against a brick wall, almost impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.  
Cordelia: What took you so long, Angel? You must be losing your touch.  
Willow: (To Cordy.) Hey.  
Angel: I'm not losing my touch.  
Cordelia: Hey, Willow! Wow, you look good.  
Willow: Thanks, you too.   
Cordelia: So, you're in college now, huh? Pretty big deal, how's it going?  
Angel: (To himself.) Am I losing my touch?  
Willow: (Shrugs.) The same.  
Angel: (To Willow.) Am I losing my touch?  
Willow: (Pats him on the back.) Only slightly. But hey, vampire dust. Better then fangy vampire with blood…especially my blood.  
Then Doyle came running back, breathing hard. Angel doesn't so much as give him a glance, he's lost in his own thoughts.  
Doyle: (Puffing.) I…got him…It was a…close fight too…I might add.  
He wipes his brow off.  
Cordelia: Willow, this is our over-eccentric business partner and friend, Doyle. Doyle, Willow.  
Doyle: (Ignoring the diss that Cordy had thrown in.) Hey, hows it going?  
Willow: (Nods to him.) Nice to meet you.  
Angel: (Cutting right to the chase like normal.) Willow, where's Buffy?  
Willow knew Angel's voice was always urgent when he wanted to get something over with, or if he was worried about somebody. He sounded especially worried. He already had her worried.  
Willow: Why? What's wrong?  
Angel: (Still not wanting to acknowledge Doyle, about his vision.) I'll explain it to you on the way.  
Willow: I was just headed over toward Giles' house, we were all going to catch a movie so the whole gang should be there. Buffy was sparring with Ril- a friend, so she might be a little late.  
Cordelia: The gang! How is the gang anyhow?  
Willow: (Glances at her and shrugs.) The Same.  
Angel: Come on, we have to get there fast.  
The four of them start to walk very fast toward Giles' house. Actually Angel's fast stride was what was keeping the others going so fast. They had to almost jog to keep up with him.  
Willow: So…tell me what's wrong, what's with Buffy? I mean, you don't usually come to the small town with a big hell mouth, unless its for a good reason.  
Doyle: Ya know, that could be a catchy slogan. (He spreads his hands in front of him as he talked.) Come to Sunnydale, California. This is a small town, but its got one big hell mouth that should keep you occupied.  
Cordelia: Or dead.  
Doyle: Oh…good point.  
Angel: (Walking quicker.) We just got wind that this real bad-ass demon is coming after Buffy.  
Doyle: Is there any other kind?  
Angel like usual, ignored him.  
Willow: (Squeaks.) After Buffy? How…when? Ah man…things were just starting to calm down…well sort of.  
Angel was happy when Cordelia jumped in to save him from explaining about Doyle. He knew he was acting childish toward Doyle, but he was still pretty pissed off.  
Cordelia: Doyle had one of his cryptic visions that led us here.  
Willow: (Wrinkles her nose.) Visions?  
Doyle: That would be how I view them too. It is an unwanted gift from the powers that be. An un-returnable give from them is the worse part.  
They arrive at Giles' house quickly. Willow was the first one in, she turned around Angel was right behind her, still outside.  
Willow: You can come in.  
Angel: Technically that wouldn't work, because you don't live here. But it doesn't really matter because Giles' invited me in a long time ago. But thanks anyway.  
Angel follows Willow into the room, Doyle follows Angel, and Cordy follows him closing the door behind her.  
Willow: Giles! Angel says that Buffy is in trouble!  
Xander: And when is that not an issue in this town?  
Giles: (Genuinely worried about his slayer.) Angel, what's going on?  
Angel: (Motions toward Doyle with one hand.) Doyle had a vision, Buffy's in danger.  
Cordelia: (Steps in front of Angel.) By the way everyone, this is Doyle.  
Doyle: (Nods to them.) Nice to meet you all.  
Everyone that was in the room voiced their 'hellos'. One particular voice stood out.  
Spike: Who bloody-hell cares what the half-breeds name is?  
Angel: (His skin turns colder then usual.) Spike! What's Spike doing here?! (Turns accusingly to Giles.) Giles?  
Angel puts one hand protectively to his left, which is where Cordelia was standing.  
Willow: (Standing by Doyle.) Oh yeah…didn't I mention that Spike is…  
Xander: Neutered?  
Spike: Hey, I bloody-well don't want to be referred to as a dog. (To Angel.) I am un-avoidably detained at the moment. (He glowers.) But only for the moment.  
Willow: Yeah…he's a good guy.  
Cordy & Angel: What?!  
Giles: The Initiative put a chip in his head-  
Spike: Damn chip.  
Giles: Which has rendered him harmless. He's unable to eat or even hurt any living thing without searing pain flowing through his head.  
Spike: Hey, I can kick evil's ass any day!  
Doyle: (Nods almost sympathetically.) Yeah…I know what he's going through. (Everything abruptly stopped, and everyone looked at him, Angel even spared him a glance, he looked at them all innocently.) Not 'bout wanting to hurt people…'bout the searing pain…you know? (To Cordelia & Angel.) Powers That Be? Big guys…control fate? (He looked at their expressionless faces.) Alright then…I'm just gonna go over…here.  
Doyle motions toward the wall near where Willow was standing, and walked up to it to lean against it.   
Cordelia: (To Xander, Willow, Spike & Giles.) The Powers That Be are the guys that boss Doyle around, and tell him what to do.   
Before Giles could say anything, the door opened and Buffy came in.  
Buffy: Hey guys, ready for- (Lastly noting the three people in the room, that were standing right in front of her.) Angel…  
Cordelia: Buffy! There you are, we were wondering. Glad to see that you're not dead or something.  
Buffy: De- (Gives her a look, and turns to Angel.) What's going on?  
Angel: Doyle had a vision that you were in danger, are you alright?  
Buffy: Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What happened? And…vision? Am I the only one that missed out on something here?  
Cordelia: See…Doyle sees visions of people that are like…in danger.  
Doyle: Mind-destroying headaches with a face a name, etc. I saw you, the slayer.  
Buffy: Uh…okay. I'm living & breathing, and for me that's a pretty good sign that I'm still alive.  
Giles: (Looks alarmed at the news.) I haven't heard anything. We should start looking things up in one of my books. (He almost looks delighted at the idea. Then he turns to Doyle.)If you saw the demon again, could you identify it?  
Doyle: (Half nods.) You betch'a.  
Giles: Well…uh…lets get started then…hmm?  
The various members of the Scooby Gang made their grumbling comments as they walked over to Giles' book shelves to start the search.  
  
Somewhere in Sunnydale  
  
The three guys of the Initiative team hadn't spoken one word to each other as they had started their nightly sweep, still searching for Hostile 17. Riley was mad at Forest, Forest was ticked at Graham, and Graham…he was just trying to start a conversation.  
Graham: So…It's a nice night, huh guys?  
Riley: Yep.  
No response from Forest.  
Graham: So…have you guys tested that new gun of that Professor Walsh came up with? Pretty kick ass, huh?  
Riley: Yep.  
No reply from Forest. Graham finally got fed up with being the mediator.  
Graham: Fine, both of you can work out your differences with me, each other, or Buffy right now. 'Cause I'm tired of this. (He didn't even get a reply from Riley, and just a cold glare from Forest. He sighs loudly.) Fine, you two stay together, I'll patrol by myself.  
He walks off into the night, leaving Forest and Riley staring after him. They look briefly at each other, and stalk off in opposite direction without saying one word.  
  
With Algrae  
  
The two vampires and the demon were in Sunnydale. Brock had been driving, Algrae sitting in the front seat and Randy in the back.  
Algrae: Up there, in that cemetery, we'll find a place to call our own.  
Randy: So…Algrae, buddy. You have the amulet, right?  
Algrae: (Fingers the amulet without turning around.) Yessss.  
Randy: And you have the willpower to kill the slayer…right?  
Algrae: Yessss.  
Brock was getting antsy in the driver's seat, not knowing what Randy was going to say, but knowing that he wasn't going to like it.  
Randy: Then…correct me if I'm wrong…which I probably am. But do you have the ring, or not? Without the ring and the amulet, you aren't totally invincible and the Slayer can still defeat you!  
Algrae: A temporary problem…I assure you.  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, only Brock noticed. Reaching into his pocket, Algrae grabbed a crumpled piece of paper, and smoothed it out. It was a black and white photograph of Riley Finn, along with all of his vitals that the Initiative had on him. Smiling cruelly he crumpled the paper up and got out of the car.  
  
  
Well…that does it for the second part…I hope that you guys like it. If you do let me know, then I'll post another part. In the 3rd part Algrae "convinces" Riley to get the Ring of Festeria…chaos ensues.   



End file.
